


Happily Ever After

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuck you Russo Brothers, Green Eggs and Ham, Humorous Descriptions of Violence, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Other, Parody, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: Would you, could you, with a snap?An over-energized, deadly zap?





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in this damn movie deserved better.

I miss Stan Lee,

But these new guys,

The Russo Bros,

They seem alright.

 

Do you want Iron Man to die?

 

Wait, what?! No! What did you say?

That Tony Stark might pass away?

I don’t want that, that would be hell!

I want Tony alive and well.

 

You may like it, try and see!

You may like the death of Tony.

 

…No, I don’t think that I would.

I’ll pass, yeah. I think I’m good.

 

Would you, could you, with a knife?

Is that how you would end his life?

 

Are you mad? Stab Tony Stark?

I’d never! That would break my heart!

I don’t want Tony Stark to go!

I’d never kill him, Russo Bros!

 

Would you, could you, with a gun?

Try it out! It sounds like fun!

 

Fun, you say? You’ve gone insane!

To think I’d blow out Tony’s brains.

I’d only ever shoot tin cans.

I’d never aim at Iron Man.

 

Would you like to watch him suffocate?

That’d be such fun, I can hardly wait!

 

Suffocate? Do you mean hung

By a noose, to crush his lungs?

Or that his air’s taken away?

No! I’d hate that either way!

 

Would you like to watch him starve to death?

Slow and painful, so humorous!

 

Because of war, famine or drought?

Or in space, when his food’s runs out?

For a grade, those all get zeroes!

I’d never want that for this hero!

 

Would you, could you, with a snap?

An over-energized, deadly zap?

 

…I don’t know if we’re on the same page here,

So let me make myself quite clear.

I don’t want Tony Stark to die,

No matter who, when, where, or why.

I don’t care for the how, or what.

No protests, nor if, and’s, or but’s.

No way would his death make me glad,

The only thing I’d be is sad.

I’d cry for days, of this I’m sure,

And so would the other Avengers.

His teammates all need Iron Man,

As do Pepper, Peter, and the fans.

Since 2008, he’s changed and grown,

He’s become better, earned his throne.

Though he can do bad things sometimes,

He’s still got a good heart that shines

Bright like the reactor in his chest.

When it comes to heroes, he’s one of the best.

I want his ending to be happy,

Doesn’t matter if it’s silly or too sappy.

When I go to a superhero film,

I’m not too focused on realism.

When superpowers from gamma ray blasts,

Are commonplace as suits and masks,

There’s a suspension of disbelief

That’s really not too hard to keep.

And is it realistic that all would survive?

Of course not. But it’s not real life.

The ideal ending in my mind’s eye,

Is all six standing side by side,

The battle won and they survived,

And together, they watch the sunrise.

Not only would such a scene be

Gorgeous and stunning visually,

It would also be a metaphor

Of what the Avengers truly stand for.

It’d show their strength in unity,

And that the future that they’ll see

Is as just golden and as bright,

As the early morning’s light.

The best ending for Avengers is where no one dies.

Not Tony Stark. Nor Cap or Hawkeye.

So too survive Bruce Banner, and Thor.

And Black Widow – hey, what’d you laugh for?

Hmph. Well, I’ve got to go.

Or else I’m gonna miss my show.

I pre-bought tickets yesterday

To see Avengers Four; Endgame!

 

Endgame, you say? We made that one!

Go see the show! Hope you have fun!

 

Aw, thanks, you two! I sure will try!

_*Three hours later*_

Oh, fuck you guys.


End file.
